Condor (Marvel Comics issue)
. Issue summary In Utah, the Joe shuttle launches in complete secrecy. Ace, Slip Stream and Payload's mission is to find the new Joe Stealth base, intended to be completely hidden. Using a new infrared detection system that can see through any cloud cover, they are scanning the country of Punta Del Muscosa. In the Caribbean near Punta Del Muscosa, Hawk is giving a tour of the USS Flagg to the President of Punta Del Muscosa. He explains how the Phalanx guns and infrared flares are two of its many defense systems. The President has two bodyguards with him. A major rain storm has closed the flight deck for jet aircraft and the new Joe prop plane the Mudfighter is strapped to the deck. Lift Ticket takes Scarlett, Ghost Rider, Hawk, the President and his two bodyguards to the new Stealth base located within Punta Del Muscosa. This super secret base is almost finished, its camouflage is one of the last things to be finished but is currently already housing several Stealth planes. Lift Ticket delivers them all to the base. Ghost Rider jumps out and begins the pre flight check of his Stealth fighter. Hawk begins explaining the base to the President as his questionable bodyguards follow them. The bodyguards Poncho and Cisco seem very nervous and they have every right to be they are working for Cobra. Cobra Commander has paid them a lot of money to place a signal tracer at the Stealth base. In space, Ace is using a computer system to track all air craft in the air over Punta Del Muscosa. Filtering out the commercials airlines and scheduled flight, they are able to track one bogey. In that bogey is Cobra Commander and Darklon, the Commander has known about the Joes building the base for some time. Punta Del Muscosa is a neighbor to Sierra Gordo and a Joe air base there is a huge threat. But Cobra Commander has avoided attacking it, waiting until there is actually something there to destroy. And now thanks to the signal tracer they finally know the exact location. Cobra Commander launches two attacks at the same time, the first is sending three Python Conquests to attack the USS Flagg, the second is sending the new Cobra Condor bomber to destroy the Stealth base and its planes. The Conquests flying under the Flagg's radar launch several missiles at the Flagg, only one gets through the defenses but it does cause damage to the catapults preventing any jet aircraft from launching. But the Mudfighter with Dogfight as its pilot launches to chase after the Conquests. At the Stealth base, the Condor bomber with two Stilettos as its support starts bombing the buildings. Ghost Rider takes off and is the only plane to make into the air. Hawk discovers the bodyguards signal tracer ties them to a truck sticks the tracer in the mouth of one of them and sends them away from the mostly destroyed base. The Condor then drops a bomb on the bodyguards. Dogfight is squaring off against the Conquests; he is able to destroy one very quickly and takes the other two into a dive trying to crash them into the water. Ghost Rider is able to destroy one Stiletto, but still unable to stop the bombing runs of the Condor. Up in space, Payload has been monitoring both of the air battles. Seeing his teammates out numbered, he deploys the Drone with Slip Stream as its pilot. Dogfight's ability to turn inside of the much faster Conquests allows him to gun down his second Conquest. The Condor is now chasing Ghost Rider as he chases the last Stiletto. In trouble, Ghost Rider is avoiding as best he can when all of sudden the Condor is riddled bullets causing it to crash. Slip Stream in the Drone has shown up to save Ghost Rider. In the confusion of the Condors destruction, Ghost Rider takes out the last Stiletto. Near the USS Flagg, Dogfight has run out of tricks and is about to be shot down when the Conquest chasing him is destroyed. Dogfight looks over his shoulder to see Payload and the Shuttle. The Shuttle then lands on the USS Flagg. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note * This was the final issue of the series. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues